1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a desktop charger for a portable wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable wireless terminals are commonly classified by appearance into bar-type, flip-type and folder-type terminals.
The bar-type terminal advantageously has a simple configuration in that it comprises a key pad as a data-inputting means, a display device as a data-outputting means, a transmitter module and a receiver module, all of which are mounted on the housing of the bar-type terminal's body.
The flip-type terminal is composed of a body, a flip, and a hinge device for rotatably connecting the flip to the body. The body of the flip-type terminal has the same configuration as the body of the bar-type terminal. The flip-type terminal has an advantage in that, during a standby mode, mistaken operation of the key pad is avoided because the key pad is covered with the flip.
The folder-type terminal consists of a body, a folder and a hinge device for connecting the folder to the body rotatably. The folder is opened or closed through rotation in relation to the body. During a standby mode, i.e., when the folder is closed on the body, the key pad is covered by the folder. This avoids mistaken operation of the key pad. During a speech mode, i.e. when the folder is opened from the body, a sufficient distance is established between the transmitter and the receiver for convenient use of the keypad. This is beneficial for a compact size.
As mobile communication services are rapidly developing, new services are arising that extend beyond the conventional short message service and audio communication, including motion picture, video communication, and monetary services.
Such an expansion of fields of service has caused conventional terminals to be equipped with additional devices, such as a camera lens unit. In addition, as portable wireless terminals become widely popular, not only function but also various matters of taste for consumers, such as design aesthetics and portability, have been added to the factors distinguishing various models.
Consequently, various forms of portable wireless terminals are coming to market, for example: a folder-type terminal whose folder is adapted to rotate about two axes of rotation; a bar-type terminal having an upper body and a lower body coupled to the upper body, wherein the lower body can rotate about a longitudinal axis of rotation of the upper body, enabling its front and rear sides to be reversed; and a sliding-type terminal having a main body and a sub-body coupled to the main body, wherein the sub-body can move horizontally on the front side of the main body.
However, despite such diversified designs of portable wireless terminals, their desktop chargers are still limited by conventional designs. In particular, in the case of the above-mentioned folder-type terminal with two axes of rotation and the sliding-type terminal, the terminals still can be opened or closed and their key pads can be operated while they are mounted on their conventional desktop chargers. Nevertheless, in the case of the bar-type terminal whose lower body can rotate about the longitudinal axis of the upper body, there is a problem in that the lower body cannot rotate properly when the terminal is mounted on its desktop charger.